Fairy Tale:An Elves tale by:Feu Greenleaf os
by Feu Silverweb
Summary: The Greenleaf siblings leave to see the Fellowship again.The Greenleaf siblings reunite for a quest while some of them fall in love and others are out just to have some fun.,,This story is no longer being worked on, sorry!
1. Planning and Torture

1 Fairy Tale: An elves tale by: Feu Greenleaf  
  
Chapter 1: Planning and Torture  
  
Authors note: Please e-mail me and tell me what you think so that I can make it better if necessary at chibitrunks_1@msn.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings so don't sue me.  
  
In a far away place named Mirkwood lived three siblings. Their names are Feu, Carina, and Legolas. The three of us are very adventurous and strong. Legolas is the quiet one. Carina is kinda talkative, but can be quiet. Me I'm loud when I want to be and love to fight. Being elves has its advantages. Being part of a royal family doesn't. We mostly have to sneak out of Mirkwood to have some fun without bodyguards around. We will practice our sword fighting even with sticks and our use of bows. We all have our own rooms, but we mostly stay the night in each other's rooms. It's Legolas' turn to have us stay the night in his room. We don't like dressing up as royalty so we stay in our worrier clothes. That night… "So what should we do tomorrow?" asked Legolas. "Let's sneak out using the back route and see if there's any action." Said Feu. "That's all you think about Feu I swear." Said Carina. "So what? I want adventure." Said Feu. We were getting in another "catfight". Legolas just watched us with a smile on his face. Legolas started chuckling. We stopped trying to kill each other for a minute. I had Carina pinned. We both looked at each other than Legolas. "What's so funny?" we both asked in usion. "You two are funny that's what." Said Legolas. We both looked at each other and winked. We get up and take a step towards him. He looks up. "Uh oh." We pounced on him. We started wrestling. That is untill father came in… we all looked up. "You three are going to break something." Carina and I both looked at each other and smiled. "Like our brother?" then we threw Legolas out the door. Father had to move aside (as so not to join Legolas hitting the wall). "Girls that's not very nice." We both looked at each other again with a smile. We walked over to Legolas who was getting up barely. He looked up. "Uh oh. Time to run dad bye." "Oh no you don't." we both grabbed him with telekinesis. As soon as we had our hands on him we threw him through his, Carina, father's doors, and mine. He landed in the pool. When he got back to his room where we were he looked mad, mad he looked beyond mad he looked pissed. We both looked at each other and gulped. We tried to run away, but by the time we got on our hands and knees he had grabbed our belts. He carried us out to Dragonlake and threw us in. we jumped 10 feet into the air right away. "Brrr it's cold!" we yelled. That and we didn't want to the dragon to wake up. We hit the water again this time we ran out of the lake because the dragon had woke up. "Dad's gonna kill us if the dragon doesn't and he finds out." Carina yelled. After awhile we jumped into the trees to hide. The dragon finally went back to the lake and we went home to get ready for tomorrow's big adventure. 


	2. Sneaking Out for Adventure

1 Chapter2-Sneaking out for Adventure  
  
Hey thanks for the reviews. As requested here's chapter2 and I know that Greenleaf isn't his real last name.  
  
The next morning we got our things ready."Keep quiet and we won't get caught." Whispered Feu. Legolas and Carina only nodded. We snuke past father's room.Good he's still asleep. we took a passage way out of the castle. We jumped up in the trees and took off. We ran across the tree limbs like monkeys. After awhile we stopped on one huge tree branch. We sat there talking and laughing. I heard something on the ground."Did you guys hear that?"Asked Feu."Hear what?"Asked Carina."Be quiet Carina someone's coming."said Legolas and Feu in usion. I swung down to see who was coming. It was a couple of palace guards. I pulled myself back up since I was hanging upside down. I motioned for them to be quiet and not move. Their eyes were asking"Why". "Palace guards!"I whispered in their ears. We held our breath as they walked pasted. As soon as they were out of sight I swung down again. They were standing down the trail looking right at me, but they couldn't see me.That's odd. They can't see you because your invisible. Legolas what's going on?How an I invisible? A little spell I did. Don't worry it's not permanent. We can see you, but they can't. I pulled myself back up and I was viable again. I heard a gruff voice. "Their not out hear let's go back to the palace." "I'm with you on that man. Let's go." I watched them go back to the palace. As soon as they left I turned to Legolas. "How'd you do that?" asked a bewildered Feu. "Here I will give you an example this is "To Create a Door." Ok watch. When you find your path is blocked all you have to do is knock." Legolas said in elvish and he knocked in the air and a door appeared. "Cool! Teach me please Legolas?" asked Feu and Carina. "Ok, but when we set up camp." "Cool!" exclaimed an excited Feu and Carina. We started off through the trees once again. After a couple of hours we looked for a place to camp that way if we knew where to go later if we went exploring. We were a good 50 miles from Mirkwood and a good 51 miles from Dragonlake. We were on a tree branch talking. "I wonder if they found out about the dragon incident at Dragonlake?" asked Carina. "I doubt it those fools." Said Feu. Legolas just kept quiet starring out into space it was kinda funny to watch. I motioned for Carina to look at Legolas. She waved her hands in front of his face. He didn't blink. She barely pulled on his ears and he acted like he didn't feel it. Enless he didn't feel it. Carina started laughing so hard that she fell out of the tree. I started laughing at her because now she was laughing so hard that she was crying. Legolas snapped out of it when I almost fell out of the tree. He caught me by my belt. I was hanging above Carina by 1 or 2 feet. She got am evil grin on her face. "Uh oh." Said Legolas and Feu. She grabbed a hold of my arm an pulled. Legolas and I fell out of the tree and landed on Carina. Unfortunately I was in the middle. Carina was on the bottom then me and then Legolas on top and he weighs a ton. "Legolas get off your heavy!" said Feu. "Would you both get off before I have to kick some ass! You guys weigh a ton." Exclaimed Carina. As soon as we all got in an up right position and sitting we all looked at each other and laughed. "Let's sword fight I want to get some practice in before nightfall we've spent all day goofing off." Said Feu. Carina went and got some sticks that were as straight as a stick could be. She handed one to me and one to Legolas and she kept one for herself. We all put them down and got some firewood. We set up camp and built a fire then began sword fighting. Carina and I ganged up on Legolas. We backed him up into a tree he had no where to go. We were about to give him the final blow when he jumped into a tree. "Legolas this is supposed to be on the ground remember?" called Carina. We heard something behind us we turned around and there was Legolas. "Tussah!" said Legolas. Before he could hit us with his fake sword we jumped up and landed on his shoulders. Just when we were all tumbling down I saw something over by the camp.Iwonder what that was… 


	3. Friend or Foe?

Chapter3-Friend or Foe?  
  
Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and as requested I'm putting more chapters on as often as I can. E-mail me if you think that I can make it better and I will see what I can do.  
  
We hit the ground kinda hard. I looked over to see a girl sitting over by our camp. I poked Legolas and Carina then pointed to the girl. She had short black hair that shined purple. She wore a dress that went to her knees. She had no shoes on and she looked about 3'6" with violet eyes. I got my bow ready. "Who are you?" called Feu. "Are you elves from Mirkwood?" asked the girl. "Who wants to know?" called Carina. "I do. I'm Pluto a hobbit." Said the girl. "What do you want Hobbit?" called Feu with a hint of disrespect. "I need to tell the children of the royal family something." Said Pluto. Legolas kept quiet and walked over to the hobbit we followed close behind. "We are the royal children what do you want?" asked Legolas. "Good I finally can let you see her." "See who?" asked Carina. Pluto whistled in a foreign melody.I swear I've heard that melody before somewhere.thought Feu. Out came another girl. She was taller then Carina, but shorter then Legolas and I. She had brown eyes and shoulder length black hair. She kinda looked like Carina, Legolas, and me. "Yes Pluto what do you want?" asked the girl. The girl had a royal bow and arrows like ours. That's odd. Thought Carina. I agree sis. Thought Feu. No it's not! Thought Legolas. Well why is that? Questioned Carina. Just watch you'll see what I mean. Thought Legolas. "Please introduce yourself to these three elves." Said Pluto. "I'm Princess Saturn a worrier from Mirkwood's royal family." Said the girl. Carina and I were in shock. Our mouths dropped open. "LEGOLAS!" yelled Saturn and she took off toward Legolas. "Uh oh." Was all Legolas got out before the girl jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. She pinned him to the ground. "Pinned ya again." Said Saturn."Ok, Ok, Ok get off." Said Legolas. I got my bow and arrows ready. I pointed my bow at Saturn and Pluto. "Alright who sent you because there are only two princesses and one prince from Mirkwood." Said Feu cruelly. Legolas walked over and pointed my bow to the ground. "What are you doing Legolas I had a perfect shot and it's true even father has said so." Said Feu with anger and confusion. Legolas just shook his head no. "He didn't tell you everything Feu. We do have another sister." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Then why don't I remember her?" Feu was getting angry. "You don't remember her because that's how father wanted it." Carina was keeping quiet and was looking at Saturn who had a stern look on her face. Legolas explained everything to Carina and me. I put my bow away. Carina was ready to grab her dagger when I had brought out my bow. Carina what do you think? Should we ask Pluto what she wants? Thought Feu. Let's see why Pluto brought her here after all this time. Thought Carina. "So why bring her here after all this time Pluto?" asked Carina. "This is what I was told to do. Your father told me to hide her for a few years then bring her back and give her to you three on one of your adventures. That and she missed Legolas and Feu. I'm not sure if she knows you Carina she's a year or two younger then you." Said Pluto. Carina looked pretty happy now that she wasn't the youngest sibling anymore. Carina is a very happy kid, but she's like me with her love for fighting, she's a good kid. Now I have another one to think about. Is Saturn like Legolas and doesn't talk that much? Is she like me with a love for fighting? Is she like Carina where she loves to fight, but likes to have fun? Is she like father were she is a jolly person, but is very stern? Legolas is the one that is always looking out for us because I just don't pay any attention especially when I'm fighting. "So Saturn thinks she's ready for an adventure with us huh?" asked Carina and Feu in usion. Saturn shook her head yes. "Thank you Pluto keep in touch." Said Legolas. "Fine she can stay if she can keep up. We're fast little one and practice will be hard." Feu said with a somewhat mean tone. Saturn looked a little surprised at how Feu and Carina were talking to her. She kinda remembered Carina. 


	4. Training and Magic

1 Chapter4-Training and Magic  
  
Hello again everyone. Here's another chapter to my story. Sorry it's been taking so long for each chapter, but I've been doing some dry walling and then there's school. Anyway enjoy.  
  
Legolas and I started sword fighting again while Carina and Saturn half played half trained. Legolas and I called it a draw because it would be awhile before one of us gave up or hit each other. Carina and Saturn were drawing in the dirt with their fake swords. I haven't seen Pluto since I was younger. Thought Feu. I know what you mean. Thought Legolas. "Saturn want to duel? I want to see how good you are at sword fighting." exclaimed Feu. "Sure that is if you don't mind." Said Saturn. Saturn grabbed her fake sword and got ready for our duel. Carina asked if Legolas wanted to duel or watch. "Let's watch first then duel." Said Legolas. Carina nodded she wanted to see what was going to happen. We began. She's not bad. I thought to myself. After awhile I won she almost had me though, but I wouldn't let her get the best of me. Saturn tried to corner me by using a tree, but I ran up it and flipped over her. "Tusha!" I yelled as I poked her with the fake sword. She gave me a look that said; "You're the only one who's beaten me" I stood up straight. "You're not bad, but you need more practice to beat me." Said Feu. I walked over to Legolas and Carina. "So when are you going to teach us magic like you said you would?" asked Feu and Carina. He stood up. "You already know magic you just need to rhyme." Said Legolas. We looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean?" asked Carina. "Every Elf is born with magic." Explained Legolas. Carina went up to Legolas. "So if I want to be in my bed in the tent what would I want say?" asked Carina. "Something like: I am tired and the day is done so put me in my tent under the covers so that I can retire for the night, but Carina if you don't concentrate it won't work." Explained Legolas. Carina started concentrating. "I am tired and the day is done so put me in my tent under the covers so that I can retire for the night." Then she was gone. She poked her head out of her tent. "It works! Goodnight!" said Carina. "Goodnight!" said Legolas, Feu, and Saturn. I gave Saturn a mean look. "Do you have a tent Saturn?" asked Feu. "No I don't. When Pluto and I thought we were going to the palace, but then we found out you were out here." Explained Saturn. "Well you can sleep with Legolas or Carina my tent only fits one person." Said Feu. "I'm going to bed see you at sunrise." Said Feu. I walked off into my tent and got into bed. Outside the tent Legolas sat down by the fire. Saturn joined him. "Legolas can I ask you a question?" asked Saturn. Legolas shook his head yes. "Why doesn't Feu like me?" "She's not use to having two younger sisters and she deals with things in her own way. Just give her time." "Alright if you say so. So who's tent I'm I going to sleep in?" "You will can sleep in mine. I will sleep out here by the fire." "Are you sure?" Legolas nodded. Legolas went and got his bag and a couple of blankets. He spread one out on the ground and put the other thicker one over that. "You should get some sleep Saturn tomorrow will be a long day." Said Legolas. "Alright goodnight Legolas." Said Saturn and went into the tent to sleep. Legolas crawled under the top blanket and used his bag as a pillow. Legolas quickly fell asleep. The next morning I woke up before sunrise. I walked out of my tent and saw Legolas still sleeping. He'll be getting up soon. I started practicing my magic and before everyone got up I would go and think. I started practicing my magic for awhile then I practiced shooting my bow. Finally I climbed a tree to think (kinda). Sunrise finally came and Legolas awoke. Legolas went to get me up and realize that I was gone. "She must have gone out for some peace and quiet." Legolas said to himself. He waited for a couple of hours before he got Carina and Saturn up. I sat in the tree watching them. Legolas made breakfast and talked with Carina and Saturn. I jumped to another tree branch that was a little closer. Legolas must have heard me because he got his bow ready with two arrows. He pointed them right at me. "Come out or you'll be shot!" called Legolas. I paused for a minute then jumped down. "Oh really take your best shot." Said Feu. Legolas put his bow away. "That's what I thought." Said Feu. I walked over to them and barely pushed Legolas. He just looked at me and sat down. He knew I was playing around. "After breakfast we should head out." Said Feu. Everyone nodded in agreement. We ate breakfast packed up our stuff and left yet again. We jumped into the trees and took off. Carina and Saturn had a tree branch break underneath them. They would've fallen if Legolas and I hadn't been there to catch them. We were heading for Rivendell. We would get there in a couple of days or so. Especially if we kept up the rate we were going. When we finally we talked for a couple of minutes while sitting up in the tree. An arrow whizzed through the air and hit the tree only centimeters away from Legolas's face. He pulled it out. "Orcs." We stood up. Another arrow hit next to me. I pulled it out. "Goblins." Said Feu. We drew our bows and aimed. And fired. Thump. Thump, thump, thump. Two Orcs and two Goblins hit the ground. We jumped out of the tree and faced our attackers. There were only four more Orcs and three more Goblins. "That's odd. There's usually more. Something's wrong here." Said Carina. We got ready for the small assault. We killed the Orcs and Goblins with ease. We kept our guard up and after about ten minutes we left to set up camp. We all settled our selves in our tents for the night. The next morning when I woke up I went to into the campsite to see if anyone was up yet. Instead I found footprints and markings of a struggle. I ran and looked in the other tents, which were all empty. I followed the footprints out into a clearing. I saw Legolas, Carina, and Saturn all tied to a tree at the other end of the clearing. Out of no where an Orc and a Goblin popped up next to them. An Uruk-Hai jumped out of a tree in front of me. "If you want your siblings back you have to get through me." Said the Uruk-Hai. I glared at the ugly beast in front of me. "Fine, but you shall lose." Legolas watched worriedly not knowing what would happen. "There will be no weapons so throw down your bow little elf." Said the Uruk-Hai. After a minute I through down my bow over by a bush. Legolas looked at the sight a little easily. The battle began. Fists were flying and kicks were as fast as lighting. The Uruk-Hai pulled me up against it and out it's arm around my neck. "You said that I would lose, but it looks like I'm winning." The Uruk-Hai put its hand over my mouth and plunged a dagger into my side. I let out a small noise and bit it's hand, but hit wouldn't let go. All of a sudden something or someone kicked it in the head sending him flying. I stumbled forward. I looked at the Uruk-Hai menacingly. Then I looked over to see who had helped me. I saw a very tall blond elf standing over my bow. He had long blond hair that was pulled back in a very loose ponytail and messy bangs and he had blue eyes. I put my attention back on the creature in front of me. He knocked me to the ground. He thought I was going to stay down by the way he was talking. I flipped my legs upwards and grabbed his head. I pulled him to the ground. I kept my hold tight. "Oh give me a break baby." Said the Uruk-Hai. "Ok!" exclaimed Feu. With a twist I broke its neck. There was a sickening crack and with hearing that the Orc and Goblin ran off. The strange boy went and untied Legolas, Carina, and Saturn. My vision blurred for a second, but I shook it off. I fell to my knees and sat there for a minute. I went to pick up my bow. "So who are you stranger and why did you help me?" asked Feu. "My name is Star Greenleaf and you are my little sister." Said the boy. "I'm your oldest brother and prince of Mirkwood." I stared at Legolas and he shook his head yes. I started walking back to camp. When we got back I jumped into a tree to sit. I felt strange and that is different for an elf. We usually can't feel pain and sickness. It had been cool out when the fight began, but now I felt hot and I was sweating. I passed out and fell from the tree. Legolas and Star heard something and looked over to see Feu falling out of a tree and she was unconscious. "FEU!" they called in usion. 


	5. INTERMISSIONHELLO EVERYONE

hello everyone! sorry about not updating in so long. about the story. i have been writing quite a bit to it and rewriting it. i've also been doing alot of other stories with my characters and the lotr chatacters as well. i want to tell you all something as well. if you go to my friend's site www.dragonworldz.net you'll be able to see some of my artwork for my story and my stories there as well so if they don't work in one place they'll work in another.oh and os means old school. talk to you guys again soon.  
  
-Feu Midnight Greenleaf 


End file.
